gamemasterresourcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ability Scores, Skills and Equipment
After picking strategic roles and character roles modify the character sheets to fit the strategic role. Don't max out any statistics or ability scores. If you are playing with second or third edition D&D you would give one stat that achieves a +2 bonus, and 2 that achieve a +1 bonus, and then you balance that with one stat that creates a -1 drawback. In general terms, give one very good stat, and two good stats and one stat that is a minor drawback. This can be played with, but the method described will produce excellent starter characters. The Close Combat specialist should have strong physical stats, the drawback stat can go anywhere else. The Long Range Combat Specialist should have strong Hand eye coordination/agility and generally strong intelligence, the drawback can go anywhere else but generally goes in the stat affecting toughness or physical stamina. The Healers strongest stats are generally mental, and generally with a focus on common sense/wisdom- they also tend to have good toughness and physical stamina- other physcial attributes are generally used to house their drawback. The Technician is always focused on agility and intelligence, but their drawback and their third positive stat will depend upon what their speciality is. After this skills and equipment should be selected. The character role list above also includes a list of skills generally chosen by each character role depending upon strategic role. If the game being played uses skill points, take no less that three skills and no more than six. this will allow the character to have strong opening skills, and make it easier for a beginner to play the character. If the game is like Palladium games with each skill having a set starting point and character generation consists of picking a set number of skills; then pick groups of skills that fit together and aim for three skill groups. This will again, make t easier for a beginner to play the character effectively. Do the same thing with equipment, rather than worrying about starting money, simply select three pieces of starting equipment that are emblematic of the character. A fantasy fighter would get a sword, a shield and armor. A fantasy theif would get lock picks, a dagger or short sword, and leather armor. A Jedi Knight would get a light saber, probably an R2 droid, and jedi robes. A modern day sniper would get a sniper rifle with a scope, a cleaning kit for the gun, and either a silencer or a ghilie suit for camoflauge. Think both in terms of practical need and making the character distinctive, or filling out an archetype. Then select three pieces of character defining equipment. A sniper needs their gun and cleaning kit and camoflauge suit, but adding a straight razor as both a weapon and cleaning tool, along with a deck of marked playing cards and a survival kit, gives the character personality all on its own. Keep the character role in mind when doing this. Also an important note, don't include food, or clothes unless they are out of the ordinary for the character. Let the players assume these things at this point.